8simplerulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Changes
Changes is the 2nd epiosde of Season 3 Section heading The kids start to question Cate's motives as Jim tries to quit smoking with the help of Rory. Kerry confides in C.J. and Bridget Hennessy that she lost her virginity to a man named Bruno who she met on her European vacation Plot the scene starts out with Cate in a tracksuit taking something out of the oven and C.J walks in with his robe on. He comments on how beautiful the bathroom is in Cate's room and when Cate asks what he was doing in her room he says he was taking a milk bath. She says 'It was time to do something special'. She says she not only made changes around the house but she also made some personal changes. She takes off her hat and reveals that she dyed her hair. In the next scene Gramps, C.J and Bridget are looking at pictures Bridget printed from her trip to D.C. Cate enetrs and looks at some photos. Bridget then exclaims that she wants to go into politicis. Gramps notices Cate's hair and says he likes it and Bridget says the grey makes her looks distinguished. Cate says it's blonde which Bridget doesnt believe. Rory then enters and he says he's talking to gramma. Gramps calls him over to talk to her and Rory looks nervous. He says 'hi sunshine' and then stops talking.He hands the phone back to Rory and says 'she hung up'. Cate says that Gramps never told them what wrong with them in Florida and Gramps says he doesn't know. Gramps says C.J's been his rock meaning he's been supporting him. Rory then asks what about him since he was the one to get him to quit smoking and Gramps repeats what he said about C.J being his rock. Karry enters and asks if anyone called for her and Rory says a boy called for her. Kerry asks why he didnt tell her and he reply's 'no wait, that was grandma'. Cate then notices Kerry is trying to open a bottle of wine and Kerry says 'gramps smokes and drinks'. Cate takes the wine away from her. The phone rings and Kerry jumps out of her seat to grab it. Cate answers it and Bridget asks if she's snapping at Rory (she just snapped at him) because of the boy she met in Europe. Kerry tells her to shut up. Bridget says you can't talk to the student body president like that and Kerry calls her an idiot. Cate says the hospital called and she needs to go there because of an emergency. Bridget then says she's not an idiot because she's been inivted to the Pentagram. Kerry corrects her 'It's the Pentagon' and that proves her point. Cate tells them to knock it off and calls C.J over. She tells him she wants him to help out more. In the next scene we see Gramps trying to smoke but Rory catches him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3